Radiofrequency (RF) electrode catheters have been in common use in medical practice for many years. They are used to stimulate and map electrical activity in the heart and to ablate sites of aberrant electrical activity. Specifically, targeted ablation may be performed for a number of indications. For example, ablation of myocardial tissue is well known as a treatment for cardiac arrhythmias by using a catheter to apply RF energy and create a lesion to break arrhythmogenic current paths in the cardiac tissue. As another example, a renal ablation procedure may involve the insertion of a catheter having an electrode at its distal end into a renal artery in order to complete a circumferential lesion in the artery in order to denervate the artery for the treatment of hypertension.
In such procedures, a reference electrode is typically provided and may be attached to the skin of the patient or by means of a second catheter. RF current is applied to the tip electrode of the ablating catheter, and current flows through the media that surrounds it, i.e., blood and tissue, toward the reference electrode. The distribution of current depends on the amount of electrode surface in contact with the tissue as compared to blood, which has a higher conductivity than the tissue. Heating of the tissue occurs due to its electrical resistance. The tissue is heated sufficiently to cause cellular destruction in the target tissue resulting in formation of a lesion which is electrically non-conductive. The lesion may be formed in tissue contacting the electrode or in adjacent tissue. During this process, heating of the electrode also occurs as a result of conduction from the heated tissue to the electrode itself.
Correspondingly, irrigation of the ablation catheter may provide many benefits including cooling of the electrode and tissue to prevent overheating of tissue that can otherwise cause the formation of char and coagulum and even steam pops. Therefore, an irrigated ablation catheter may include one or more temperature sensors, such as thermocouples, thermistors or the like, to assess tissue temperature during an ablation procedure for avoiding such adverse occurrences. It is desirable that the sensed temperature accurately reflects the real temperature of the tissue and not merely tissue temperature which has been biased by the cooling irrigation fluid from the catheter. Moreover, an irrigated ablation catheter may alternatively or in addition include electrical sensors for multiple purposes, including measuring impedance to help determine lesion size, depth and transmurality, performing mapping functions or assessing tissue contact with the RF electrode.
Further, the distal end of an irrigated ablation catheter is subject to significant spatial and design constraints. Since the catheter gains access via an intravascular route, the overall diameter is limited and must be sufficiently flexible to navigate the tortuous anatomy. There must also be an irrigation conduit system to supply the cooling fluid. The distal end also needs to accommodate the above noted RF electrode, temperature sensors and electrical sensors, and the associated electrical connections as well as other functional components that may be included, such as contact force sensor systems, safety wires or other structures.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an irrigated ablation catheter that has one or more temperature and/or electrical sensors positioned at the distal end. It is also desirable to reduce interference between such elements and the irrigation system. For example, it would be desirable to provide the sensors in a manner that increases the surface area of the RF electrode exposed to the irrigation fluid. Likewise, it would be desirable to provide the sensors in a manner that reduces the effect of the irrigation fluid on the measurements. Still further, it would be desirable to facilitate transmission of data from the sensors. As will be described in the following materials, this disclosure satisfies these and other needs.